I'll be waiting
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Sometimes waiting is all you can do... ZackxOC one-shot


**A/N: **Like most of my one-shots, this was written for someone on another site. Enjoy! R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to be either.

It's been 10 years since you saw your childhood friend Zack Fair. You miss him greatly and wished he would come back home here in Gongaga. Alas, he went to Midgar and joined SOLDIER. You wondered if he is doing alright? You haven't gotten any letters from him, but his parents have. You heard that he's seeing some girl in Midgar and that disappointed you greatly. Even though he's your childhood friend, you actually have a crush on him. You never got to tell him though before he left. But for the past 5 years his parents haven't received any letters from him. That's not like Zack at all. You wondered if something happened to him.

'Zack, I hope you're alright.' You thought to yourself.

You walked pass a couple of gossiping villagers, but their conversation caught your ears. You decided to listen in.

"Have you seen that woman hanging around at the Fair's house?" One villager asked.

"Yeah, she's dressed in a suit. I reckon that she's a turk." The other villager replied.

"A turk? Those folks are bad news. I hear that they do all the dirty work for Shinra." An old man said looking a little frightened.

"Well, isn't Mr. Fair's boy working for Shinra? Do you think he got in some sort of trouble?" One villager asked.

"I don't know, but let's stay clear of that woman. I don't want to get into any trouble." And with that the conversation ended.

'What if Zack's in trouble?' You thought to yourself concerned for his safety.

Curiosity got the best of you, so you decided you were gonna check this turk out. You walked over in the direction of the Fair's house and sure enough a woman with medium orange hair in a suit came into view. You approached the woman determined to get answers.

"Excuse me?" You shyly spoke out.

"Yes?" The woman turned around to face you.

She seemed nice enough so your shyness went down a little.

"Well, I overheard from some villagers that there's a turk hanging around Mr. And Mrs. Fair's home. Does it have anything to do with Zack?" You asked.

"I can't share that information with you, i'm sorry." The woman truly did look sorry.

"Please, i'm begging you. Is Zack alright?" You begged.

"Look, I wish I could give you that information, but i'm afraid I can't." You knew then that it did have something to do with Zack.

"I heard you turks do the dirty work for Shinra. You're here to kill Zack are you? There's no other reason a turk would be here." The thought of Zack getting killed nearly bought tears to your eyes.

"No, i'm not here to kill Zack." The woman said.

"So, it does have something to do with Zack." You said more to yourself then to the turk in front of you.

"Are you Zack's friend?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes, we grew up together." You answered looking down at the ground.

"You wouldn't happen to be Seki Akako would you?" At the sound of your name you looked back up at the woman.

"Yeah, that's my name. Why?" You asked.

"I heard about you from Zack." She answered.

"He talks about me?" You asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, he said that as soon as his mission in Nibelheim was over he was going to come home to visit." She said.

"I see." You looked down once again at the ground.

"By the way, my name's Cissnei." She smiled.

"Please Cissnei, tell me what's going on?" You begged desperately.

"Alright, Zack is on the run from Shinra with a infantryman. They were experimented on by Hojo for the past 5 years. They escaped and now Shinra is after them." She explained.

"This can not be." You put your hand over your mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry." Cissnei looked down at her feet.

All the sudden you heard a familiar voice hollering behind you.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" You looked behind you to see the man you wanted to see for so long. As he approached you and Cissnei he finally noticed you.

"Seki? Seki, it that you?" Zack asked.

"It's been a long time Zack." You said ever so quietly.

Zack noticed your weird behavior. He then glared at Cissnei.

"What did you tell her Cissnei?" He asked.

"The truth." She answered crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Look Cissnei, can I talk to Seki alone?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"I'll give you 10 minutes." She said and walked off leaving you and Zack alone.

"Seki, you've changed." Zack said.

"Well, that's what happens when 10 years pass." You replied.

"Yeah, I guess." He looked up at the sky.

"Zack, you have to get out of here before Shinra forces arrive." You said with concern.

"I can't do that yet." Zack put his hands on his hips.

"Zack, as your friend i'm asking you to go before you get yourself killed." You begged.

"Is that really you see me as?" He sounded disappointed.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Do you just see me as a friend?" He asked.

"Well, I heard that you have a girlfriend in Midgar." You said remembering about the girl he met.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said.

"She isn't? Well, then again I heard from your parents and you know them." You shrugged and Zack laughed.

"Great, they still want me to find a wife." He said laughing.

"Well, you shouldn't have too much trouble." You teased.

"I'm in enough trouble as it is Seki." He said.

"Yeah." You agreed.

"Seki, there's something I want to tell you. I didn't want to leave until I talked to you." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, what is it Zack?" You asked wanting to know what he had to say.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor." He said slowly.

"Well, spit it out." You said.

"Can you watch over my parents? I don't know when i'll see them if I ever get out of this mess." He asked.

"Zack, of course i'll look after them. I would even if you didn't ask me." You said.

"Good, can I ask for one more favor?" He asked nervously which isn't like him.

"Sure." You answered.

"Will you please wait for me?" He then grabbed your hand and squeezed it.

"Wait for you?" You asked confused.

"I know that i'm a flirt to the girls and all, but you are always the girl in my heart. Please tell me that i'm in your heart as well?" He looked at you desperately as if the answer you would give him would either satisfy him or break him.

"Zack, I waited 10 years to hear you say that." Tears started to run down your cheeks and Zack wiped them away with his thumb.

"Seki the crybaby, how I missed you." And you smiled at the sound of your nickname that Zack gave you years ago.

"I love you Zack, i'll wait for you." You cried and he embraced you.

"Seki, I love you and don't you forget it. Promise you'll wait?" Zack stroked your hair.

"I promise." You said and he kissed your forehead.

"Well, I have to go. If I don't contact you in a year or two, move on without me." He said and you shook your head.

"Don't say that." You begged.

"It's just in case. Now, here's something to remember me by." He tilted your head back and leaned down to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer. He soon pulled away giving you a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." He said and with that he walked away leaving you there to wonder if he would ever return.

He never did.


End file.
